


Apple Picking

by ThatWannaBe



Series: Halloween prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, These might get longer as I go along, They're too tall for trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWannaBe/pseuds/ThatWannaBe
Summary: Day one of  agentwashingcat 's Halloween writing prompts.





	

Hux huffed softly as he walked behind Kylo. Their basket was half way full with granny smith apples. It had been raining all week and the ginger man was in a sour mood. Kylo hummed softly as he ducked under some the shorter branches of the apple trees.

“I want some Pippin apples," Kylo mused softly suddenly turning.

“I don't like Pippin," Hux retorted following behind the other.

“You hardly like apples unless they're Granny Smith or Cortland. And you only ear Cortland when it's baked--",

“You only eat Cortland baked. It doesn't taste good raw," Hux snorted.

Kylo made a noise turning to look at the other and flip them off. The taller of the two turned around just in time to smack dab straight into a tree branch. Hux laughed softly as a few apples fell from the branch and landed on Kylo's head.

“That's a waste of perfectly good apples Kylo, look they're all bruised now," Hux shook his head and helped the other up.

“Yea I'm all bruised too," Kylo groaned softly.

“Watch were you're going next time," the ginger pecked the other's lips.

“It seems like I should hurt myself more," Kylo chuckled before turning to walk off.

**Author's Note:**

> Also check out [my blog](general-c-hux.tumblr.com)


End file.
